catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
ThunderClan
ThunderClan 'are a Clan of cats who live in the forests. Their main prey is squirrels, birds and voles. They are good at stalking prey through the undergrowth. ''Strengths: Good at hunting/fighting in undergrowth, good at climbing Weaknesses: Feel uncomfortable under little or no growth. News 3/07/10 - Batstar has chosen her deputy, Icestorm! 3/07/10 - Burnpaw is now a warrior, Burnpelt! 3/09/10 - Yes, guys, I'm supposed to be gone, but I was just checking up on things and I saw grammar errors in my allegiances, and I could resist fixing them. I give myself another day at most until I crack and come back. xo, Blue 3/12/10 - We have new warriors, apprentices, and kits! 3/14/10 - Silvertail has returned to ThunderClan. c: Allegiances 'Leader: 'Batstar - jet-black she-cat with a silver chest and tail-tip, dark blue-gray paws, and blue-violet eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. '''Deputy: Icestorm - white she-cat with silver paws and chest, and ice-blue eyes; formerly of WindClan. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Apprentice: Lichenpaw Medicine Cat: Cloudpoppy - light brown and white she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Medicine Cat Apprentice(s): 'Fawndapple - pretty, light brown she-cat with white dapples across back and rippling coat with brown eyes. Roleplayed by FirePelt. Flamepaw - dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. '''Warriors: 'Firepelt - handsome, muscular, battled-scarred ginger tom, with emerald-green eyes. Roleplayed by FirePelt. Forestheart - long haired dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Silvertail - smoky gray she-cat with red-ginger paws and ears, a silver-tipped tail and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Flameshine - pretty flame colored tabby she-cat with sparkling emerald eyes. Roleplayed by Nightfall101. Apprentice: Larchpaw Brambleheart - dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Darkdapple - smoky gray she-cat with blue eyes and a white chest. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. Bubblespots - light gray tom with darker gray spots. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. Wolfleap - darkest gray she-cat with pale gray underbelly and paw. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Blackmist - very dark gray tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Mintfrost - long-haired dark tortoiseshell she-cat with pretty blue eyes. Roleplayed by Mousetalon. Echowave - dark blue-gray she-cat with a white chest, underbelly and paws, a blueish tipped-tail and wave mark on her haunch, and icy blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Poppyheart - slender gray tabby she-cat; previous medicine cat apprentice. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Stormfeather - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Breezeheart - yellow tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Lionclaw - handsome, muscular ginger tom with dark amber eyes and big white paws; formally of RiverClan. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Aquashine - blueish grey she-cat with giant blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Mintblaze - gray tortoiseshell she-cat. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Frostwing - gray tom. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Apprentice: Icepaw Lightfire - very small light calico she-cat. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Swiftpelt - brown tabby she-cat with black stripes and green eyes, and a black swirl mark on her shoulder. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. Blazeheart - golden tabby tom with bright green eyes, large brownish-black stripes on his back, and a triangle mark on his shoulder. Roleplayed by Blazeheart123. Bramblepath - black tabby with barely noticable brown stripes and dark amber eyes. Roleplayed by Blazeheart123. Stratuscloud - pale gray tom with wispy white patches, and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Gorsefang - dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes; formally of RiverClan. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Gingerblaze - ginger she-cat with blue eyes; previous kittypet. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Mapleheart - light brown she-cat with blue eyes; previous kittypet. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Xena - black tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Nightshine - smoky black she-cat with bright blue eyes. Roleplayed by Nightshine. Sunfall - yellow-ginger tabby tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Riverfall - silver gray tom with river blue eyes. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Redclaw - dark ginger tom with amber eyes. Flowercloud - pale calico she-cat with amber eyes. Echosong - gray-silver and white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Sunwing - beautiful orange tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Stormheart - dark gray tom with green eyes and a white patch on his chest. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Blacktail - black and white she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Warriors808. Nightwhisker - black tom with a white chest, paw, and tail, dark green eyes, a scar on his neck, and a nicked ear. Roleplayed by Nightwhisker98. Yewfoot - silver tom with red paws and ear. He has sparkling green eyes. Roleplayed by Nightwhisker98. Burnpelt - dark ginger tabby and white tom with hard green eyes. Roleplayed by Hawkfire98. Apprentice: Tigerpaw Lightfire - very small light calico she-cat. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Luke - handsome, sandy-colored tom, with icy blue eyes and a long scar down one side of his face. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Apprentice: Copperpaw Hawkfeather - ginger and white she-cat. Roleplayed by Bluestar1776. Snowfall - white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Fireblaze - handsome ginger tom with green eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Brightleaf - light brown and white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Sandblaze - sand-coloured tabby she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Silvermist - silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Bramblefur - tabby tom with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Duskheart - dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Crescentdawn - cream tabby she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. 'Queens: 'Moonsky - gray-silver cat with white paws, chest and underbelly; mother of Lionclaw's kits. Mate of Lionclaw, nursing Burnkit. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Dawnbrook - tortoiseshell she-cat with friendly blue eyes; mother of Nightwhisker's kits. Nursing Dawnkit, Smallkit, Mosskit, and Bluekit. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Sapphiresong - dark gray-blue she-cat with playful sapphire eyes and dark tabby stripes. Expecting kits. Roleplayed by Crystalpearl. Fluffheart - beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes; mother of Luke's kits, Sandkit and Cloudkit. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Bluemoon - blue she-cat with a gray tail and blue eyes. Expecting kits. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. '''Apprentices: Copperpaw - ginger she-cat. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Icepaw - gray tabby tom. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Lichenpaw - mottled brown she-cat. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Larchpaw - golden tabby she-cat with white chest, underbelly, and a white splash on her nose. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Tigerpaw - dark tabby tom with glowing amber eyes. Roleplayed by Nightwhisker98. Kits: '''Sandkit - tiny golden she-kit with dark blue eyes and one white paw. Roleplayed by Icestorm123. Cloudkit - white tomkit with icy blue eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Bluekit - Blue-gray tom with white paws, chest,throat,tail tip and ear tip, blue eyes. Roleplayed by FirePelt. Smallkit - Small tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Mosskit - Small calico she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Dawnkit - Cream she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Echopaw. Mousekit - Brown tortoiseshell she-cat. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Peachkit - Pinkish ginger she-cat with amber eyes. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Featherkit - Silver tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by Maplefern. Fuzzykit - Black tom with fuzzy fur. Roleplayed by Icestom123. Whitekit - White tom. Roleplayed by Echopaw. '''Elders: Rosewillow - salmony colored she-cat. Roleplayed by Swiftpelt. ThunderClan Cats Who Have Joined StarClan Coppernose Magiceyes Mapletail Lightstar Hawkfire Lightningstripe Flamespirit Pearltwist Ravenstar ThunderClan Cats who have joined the Dark Forest Foxheart Firetalon Links ThunderClan Camp ThunderClan Nursery Find a ThunderClan Mate ThunderClan Warrior's Den ThunderClan Elder's Den ThunderClan Apprentice's Den ThunderClan Leader's Den ThunderClan Fresh-Kill Pile ThunderClan Territory ThunderClan Medicine Den Category:Clans Category:ThunderClan